


no more broken heart

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual William Masters, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Bill can't stop himself from worrying about Alec.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	no more broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> you might notice that the start is very similar to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755191). the reason is that I started writing that one but as things go got an idea on how to make it angsty. but since it was supposed to be a fluffy fic I had to start this parallel version

Alec stood in the kitchen, waiting for the water to boil. He was lost in thought so he didn't hear steps coming up behind him.

He jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning," Bill mumbled.

Alec smiled and covered Bill's hands with his own. "Morning."

Bill hummed and nuzzled into him. He stepped even closer, pressing himself up against Alec's back. One of his hands slid up to Alec's chest. He ran his fingers over the pacemaker scar.

Alec frowned a little but didn't comment. It felt nice to be wrapped up in his arms like this.

Bill planted a kiss on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

He sighed softly and tipped his head back onto Bill's shoulder.

Bill kissed the side of his neck and one of his hands came to rest over his heart.

It wasn't just cuddling, was it? Something was weighing on Bill’s mind.

Alec covered the hand on his chest with his own and quietly asked: "What's this about?"

He felt Bill draw in a deep breath, felt his hands tense a little. "Nothing."

"Not if you answer like that. It's clearly not nothing."

Bill had begun tracing the pacemaker scar again, subconsciously Alec guessed. It took a while until he answered. "I... I started thinking about all the times you could have died before I even met you. You told me the operation was a risk and they didn't know if you'd survive. But even before that... The years you were walking around with heart arrhythmia. You were even in a hospital several times because of it. It could have killed you any day."

Alec turned in Bill's arms.

He wasn't looking up, of course, he wasn't.

"What's brought this up?" Alec cupped Bill's face in a hand and caressed his cheek.

He shrugged.

Alec waited.

"I worry about you. I care about you. I don't-" his voice hitched a little. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Alec said. "I'm fine now. I'm nearly in perfect health now."

Bill's head sunk forward, he leaned his forehead against Alec's chest. "I know. I still worry."

Alec nodded. “I understand.” Then he wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders and slid on hand into his hair.

Bill shuddered and drew a shaky breath. His hands clenched in the fabric of Alec's shirt. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He needed to be close to Alec, needed to feel him. His warmth under his hands, his heartbeat in his ear, his breath in his hair.

He needed to feel Alec was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
